$-\dfrac{1}{8} - \dfrac{8}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = - {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{8 \times 4}{6 \times 4}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{3}{24}} - {\dfrac{32}{24}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{3} - {32}}{24} $ $ = -\dfrac{35}{24}$